


-Kittens-

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BOX OF KITTENS, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this for s c h o o l, its very short and to the point because my brain died halfway through writing it, k i t t e n s, loki is fed up but still loves his dumb ass mortal, they argue over kittens, this is just fluff again, tony is just a little shit, wholesome arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Tony finds a box of kittens and brings it home, then there is arguing and fluff. yep.(Just another thing I wrote for school lol)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	-Kittens-

“You’re kidding, right? Please tell me you didn’t actually pick a box of kittens up off the road and bring them home.”

“Uh… no comment.”

Muffled mews came from the box behind Tony, causing Loki to groan. 

“Of all things, why a box of kittens? How many of them are there?”

“They needed a home,” Tony whined. “I couldn’t just leave them to die.”

“Answer the other question.”

“.....six.”

“Oh my dear gods… _six _kittens? Anthony, what were you thinking?”

“Well, honestly I was thinking, ‘Save them, don’t let them _DIE_.’”

Tony added extra dramatic flair to that last word, hoping it would get Loki to crack. The god, however, stood his ground.

“You’re ridiculous. They’ll be running amuck all over the tower.”

“I know! It’ll be great!”

Loki narrowed his eyes, staring Tony down.

“You are insane, Stark.”

“Oh, you’re gonna pull the ‘Stark’ card now? Whatever, once you see them you’ll give in.” Tony crossed his arms, gaining another groan from the Norse God.

“I’m courting a literal child...” Loki mumbled, facepalming as Tony stuck his tongue out.

“And I’m dating a party pooper who won’t take care of kittens with me. Honestly, I swear when you see them you’ll say yes to keeping them.”

Tony opened the box and was greeted with more mews. One of the tiny kittens-a black and white one- started to climb the genius’s sleeve, then sat contently on his shoulder. 

“See, Lo? Aren’t they cute?” Tony grinned, picking another up and holding it.

“I suppose they are. But we are _not_ keeping them.”

“Oh yes we _are_,” Tony shot back, furrowing his brows. “We’re keeping them and they’ll be our little kitten children.”

“I swear to gods…”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Would you rather I call them our tiny kitten army, then?”

“Well, if you put it that way- I MEAN NO. No kittens.”

“Yesss kittens.”

“Anthony, now you really are being childish.”

“And you’re being stubborn! Just accept your fate of having a bunch of cats.”

“Will it shut you up if I agree to keep them?”

“Well, you never really had a choice since this is my tower and I can do whatever I want, but… yeah. Sure. It’ll shut me up.” Tony grinned.

“Fine. We can keep them, then. But _I_ get to name half of them.”

“Deal. Just… no weird norse names. I can never pronounce them right.”

“That’s pathetic coming from a genius but, alright. I can live with that.”

“Good. Now let’s go name these kittens!” 


End file.
